deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/The "pro" season battle 4 Tom Mason vs Anton Chigurh
Last time the knight battled the winged hussar. Today Tom Mason will battle Anton Chigurh to decide who is deadliest. Anton Chigurh History-a hitman notorious because of his lack of mercy and acknowledgement of human emotion. He enjoys unconventional weapons like a Captive bolt pistol, a tool used stun animals prior to slaughter, and a sound-suppressed shotgun. During the early 1980s, Chigurh was hired to extract a satchel of drugs, but discovered the drugs were already taken by a hunter named Llewelyn Moss. Desiring money, the hitman tracks down the hunter, but Moss does not go down without a fight. Moss, who is also being chased by Mexican gangsters, leads Chigurh into a trap filled with angry, drug-desiring Mexicans. However, his mastery in killing allows him to tear apart the Mexican gangsters and eventually a bounty hunter. Tom Mason History-'''"Tom" Mason '''is the current second in command of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Before the invasion, Tom was an American History professor at Boston University. In his wildest dreams, he would never imagine that his vast knowledge of warfare would be used in an actual war, much less a war against invaders from another planet. His wife was murdered at the hands of the invading aliens and his son, Ben, was captured by them. It is Tom's duty to protect the rest of his family including his oldest son Hal and his youngest son Matt. Despite Tom's commitment to his new duties, his primary duty is still to rescue his son Ben; who he manages to rescue. Voting/battle notes Battle will take place in a werehouse. Battle will be a 4 vs 4. Voting is in the form of points 2 points if the vote is edges or a well worded paragraph. 1 point if it is a decent paragraph, and 0 if you say one word, one sentence, or give a really dumb vote. Voting ends 12/26/2012. Tom Mason or Anton Chigurh? The battle begins! Mason’s team are approaching a warehouse looking for weapons for the second mass. Anton notices Mason’s team and fires on them with his tec-9 riddling one with bullets. Mason-3 Chigurh-4 Mason looks up and orders his men to return fire. Anton ducks and yells for his mercs to assist him. One runs out were Mason’s team is and is shot point blank by a double barrel shotgun. Mason-3 Chigurh-3 The second merc armed with a shotgun, blasted a second mass soldier. Mason turns and double taps his head with the AKM. Mason-2 Chigurh-2 Mason and his soldier split up same with Chigurh and his merc. The second mass soldier spots Chigurh and aims his Nite-tac but was hit by the bolt pistol. He fell down in pain as Chigurh walked over to him and put his Remington to the back of his head and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered onto the floor and some onto Chigurh’s face. He wiped off the blood and searched for Mason. Mason-1 CHigurh-2 Mason came under fire by the last merc. He hid behind a crate as shots went over his head. Mason threw his Molotov over his cover, incinerating the merc. Mason-1 Chigurh-1 Chigurh spotted Mason and shot at him with his Remington. Mason returned fire with two shots from his double barrel; one hit the Remington and broke it, the other grazed Anton’s leg. Mason reloaded and prepared to fire again but Anton grabbed the shotgun. The two wrestled for the weapon for a moment then when Anton began to gain the upper hand, Mason saw his leg injury. Mason punched the injured leg right were the wound was located. Anton fell down to the ground in pain as Mason put the shotgun to his head and blasted it open. Mason-1 Chigurh-X Expert's opinion This was a close fight, Anton was no doubt a great opponent however his weapons were better off in close range. Mason had the supperior long range equipment and a far more lethal special weapon. Tom has all the firearm knowlage of a soldier, and is better prepared for a squad on squad conflict. Tom's experiance fighting the Skitters and long range equipment was too much for Anton. Category:Blog posts